


You can't put your arms around what's already gone

by Squickqueen



Series: Methuselah Collection [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, old story
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-19
Updated: 2002-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Vegeta ist mies drauf (ist wohl das schlechte Gewissen) und erzählt Son Goku, wie es mit ihm und Radditz damals so war.





	You can't put your arms around what's already gone

_Well, you hurt to the core_

_You used to kiss like no one had done before_

_And your taste turned me on_

_Now you drive me real crazy just by being born_

_‘cos you left me alone_

_And you can’t put your arms around what’s already gone._

_~ROXETTE~_

 

„Worüber denkst du nach?“

Son Goku und Vegeta hatten nach langer Zeit wieder eine Nacht zusammen verbracht.

Durch das offene Fenster blies sanft eine kühle Brise. Sacht bauschte sie die weißen Vorhänge auf, um über die erhitzten Körper zu streichen. Vegeta hatte seinen Kopf auf Gokus breite Brust gelegt. Aufmerksam lauschte er auf die kräftigen Herzschläge. Wenn er daran dachte, daß Son Goku vor gar nicht allzulanger Zeit beinahe einer Herzkrankheit erlegen wäre...

_Unser ultra starker Supersaiyajin, von einem winzigkleinen Virus besiegt. Ha!_

Er gab einen wohligen Knurrlaut von sich, als ihm Son Goku sanft über die schwarzen Haare strich und begann, ihm den kräftigen Nacken zu massieren.

„Ich denke über gar nichts nach.“ Entgegnete Vegeta. Son Goku hörte auf, ihm den Nacken zu kneten und setzte sich auf. Vegeta mußte seinen Kopf wohl oder übel von Gokus Brust nehmen. Er knurrte genervt.

„Lüg mich nicht an. Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so komisch.“ Goku schielte ihn schief an, doch der andere wich seinem forschenden Blick aus. „Zuerst kommst _du_ zu _mir_. Dann lädst _du_ _mich_ zum Essen ein, um mich anschließend zu dir nach Hause zu schleppen.“ Er nahm Vegetas Kinn fest in seine Hand und blickte ihm in die kühlen, schwarzen Augen. „Du hast mich _gebeten_ die Nacht über bei dir zu bleiben.“

„Laß mich los!!“ Vegeta riß sich knurrend von ihm los, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und zog sich die Decke bis über die Ohren. Er konnte Son Gokus Blicke in seinem Rücken spüren und dessen Hand, wie sie sich plötzlich auf seine Hüfte legte und begann, ihn sanft zu streicheln.

„Was ist los, Vegeta?“ Flüsternde Worte. Vegetas Körper erschauerte, als er Son Gokus Lippen an seinem Ohr spürte. „Du kannst es mir sagen. Vertrau mir.“

_Vertrauen..._

„Nein.“

_So gern ich es wollte, ich kann dir nicht vertrauen. Ein bißchen vielleicht, aber nie voll und ganz._

Goku seufzte. „Das du auch immer so stur sein mußt.“ Er wandte sich ab. Mit Vegeta jetzt zu streiten, dazu war er zu müde. „Aber falls du es dir anders überlegst, ich habe immer ein Ohr für dich offen, Vegeta.“

_Ich weiß. Danke._

Er kuschelte sich in seine Decke. „Schlaf gut.“

Schon wenige Minuten später konnte Vegeta regelmäßige Atemzüge vernehmen. Son Goku schlief tief und fest.

„Du auch.“ Flüsterte er leise.

Vegeta konnte Son Gokus feinen Atem auf seinem Nacken spüren. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Vorsichtig, um den Schlafenden nicht zu wecken, drehte er sich wieder um. Auf Gokus Gesicht lag ein zufriedener Ausdruck. _Wie kann man nur so glücklich sein..._ Sanft strich er über die Kieferknochen des anderen. _Im Schlaf ähnelst du deinem Bruder._

Er murmelte Unverständliches im Schlaf, als sich Vegeta eng an ihn schmiegte, sein Gesicht an Kakarotts Hals gedrückt.

_Du riechst wie er..._

* * *

„He!! Das war unfair! Rück sofort den Ball wieder raus, Nappa!!“ Der grobschlächtige Saiyajin hatte nur ein geringschätziges Grinsen für seinen jungen Kollegen übrig.

„In diesem Spiel gibt es so ein Wort wie unfair nicht. Du bist einfach zu langsam, Radditz. Das ist alles.“ Er ließ den runden, roten Ball geschickt auf seinem Zeigefinger kreisen. Der Junge mit den zerzausten, langen, schwarzen Haaren kochte förmlich vor Wut. In seinen Augen blitzte es.

„Das ist nicht wahr!!! Ich bin viel schneller, als du, du fetter, alter, häßlicher, stinkender...“ Zischend fuhr die Türe auf. Der Ball hüpfte von Nappas Finger und kullerte über den Boden. Ein Energiestrahl machte dem runden Leder ein schnelles Ende. Alles was zurückblieb war ein rauchendes Aschehäufchen.

„Prinz Vegeta.“ Stotterte Nappa erschrocken und beugte ehrfürchtig sein Haupt. Radditz war nicht minder erschrocken, aber im Gegensatz zu Nappa begegnete er dem kalten Blick des Prinzen mit Ruhe und Gelassenheit.

Vegeta stand mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen in der Türöffnung. Sein eisiger Blick wanderte zwischen Nappa und Radditz hin und her. Blieb schließlich an Nappas gesenktem Haupt hängen.

„Was habe ich euch darüber gesagt, hier Batbrack[1] zu spielen?“ Seine Stimme war ruhig und kalt wie Eis.

„Nun, wir...“

„Uns war langweilig.“ mischte sich Radditz ein und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Freezer hat uns schon seit Wochen keinen neuen Auftrag erteilt. Und irgendwie müssen wir uns doch die Zeit vertreiben.“ versuchte er Vegeta zu erklären. Nappa warf seinem jungen Freund einen warnenden Blick zu. So mit dem Prinzen zu reden war gefährlich.

Vegetas Augenbraue war zwar nach oben gerutscht, trotzdem schwieg er. Er wußte, Radditz hatte recht, aber das konnte er natürlich nicht zugeben.

„Laßt euch ja nicht mehr dabei erwischen.“ Waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er mit hocherhobenem Kopf zur Tür hinausschritt. Radditz sah ihm hinterher.

Hinter sich konnte er Nappa hören, der laut aufatmete. „Du solltest nicht so mit ihm sprechen. Irgendwann wir er dich dafür umbringen.“

Radditz zuckte mit den Schultern. „Übertreib nicht immer so maßlos, Nappa. Außerdem wird er mir nichts tun. Schließlich sind wir Freunde.“ Er grinste breit und verließ dann ebenfalls den Raum. Nappa blickte ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

„Freunde? Weiß Vegeta überhaupt, was dieses Wort bedeutet?“ Nun gut, es stimmte schon, Radditz und Vegeta kannten sich, seit sie Kinder waren. Jetzt, zehn Jahre nach der Vernichtung des Planeten Vegeta, war von dieser sogenannten Freundschaft nicht mehr viel zu spüren. Vegeta hatte sich verändert, Radditz hatte sich verändert. Aus den beiden Kindern waren starke und stolze Saiyajins geworden.

Nappa seufzte und fuhr sich über seine Glatze. Es wurde Zeit, daß er sich mal wieder den Kopf rasierte.

***

Vegeta stiefelte ziemlich mißmutig den langen Gang entlang. Seine weichen Stiefel gaben keinen Laut von sich.

_Batbrack. Was finden die nur alle an Batbrack?_

Dabei war er gar nicht wütend darüber gewesen, daß die beiden gespielt hatten, sondern daß sie ihn nicht gefragt hatten, ob er mitspielen wollte.

Er hätte natürlich abgelehnt.

_Zukünftige Thronfolger spielen kein Batbrack!_

Die Worte seines Vaters hallten ihm noch in den Ohren. Als er noch ganz klein gewesen war, zwei oder drei Jahre alt, hatte er gerne mit Radditz zusammengespielt. Sie waren unzertrennlich gewesen. Wie Pech und Schwefel. Nur war er der Prinz und Radditz der Unterklassekrieger.

Es ist einen Saiyajinprinzen nicht würdig, sich mit solch billigem Abschaum abzugeben!

Vegeta knirschte unwillkürlich mit den Zähnen. Er konnte sich noch gut an die Tracht Prügel erinnern, als ihn sein Vater einmal dabei erwischt hatte, wie er zusammen mit Radditz durch die große Hauptstadt Vegetas gestreift war. Radditz war ja ein paar Jahre älter als er selbst und kannte die interessantesten und aufregendsten Plätze der Hauptstadt. Nachdem sie Nappa, der eigentlich auf sie aufpassen sollte, ein paar Streiche gespielt hatten, waren sie zusammen losgezogen, um ein paar Abenteuer zu erleben. So lange, bis Vegetas Vater aufgetaucht war und ihm eine Tracht Prügel verabreichte, die er sein Lebtag nicht mehr vergessen würde. Die Narbe auf der Hüfte hatte er immer noch.

Vegeta hatte seinen Vater damals dafür gehaßt.

_Und trotzdem bin ich so geworden, wie er. Das Abbild meines Vaters._

Seitdem hatte er Radditz nur mehr flüchtig gesehen.

Und dann war der Planet explodiert und alles war plötzlich anders.

 ***

Jäh fuhr Vegeta herum. „Warum schleichst du mir hinterher?!“

Radditz blieb mitten im Schritt stehen. Seine Haare fielen sanft auf die breiten Schultern.

_Er war immer schon größer als ich._

Radditz hob abwehrend die Hände. „Sei doch nicht immer gleich so wütend.“ Er grinste. „Ich wollte mir nur was zu futtern holen. Willst du mitkommen?“ Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe eine Audienz bei Freezer. Sieht so aus, als würden wir bald eine Menge Arbeit bekommen.“ Er grinste boshaft. „Endlich wieder ein bißchen Spaß.“

Radditz lachte, um dann wieder ernst zu werden. „Warum arbeiten wir eigentlich immer noch für ihn? Wir sind doch jetzt alt und stark genug...“ Vegeta hatte ihn blitzschnell am Schwanz gepackt, den Radditz um die Taille geschlungen hatte. Fast augenblicklich knickten ihm die Knie ein. „Vegeta...“ keuchte er.

„Stark? Stark genug, um gegen Freezer anzukommen? Das nennst du _stark_?!“ er drückte fester zu, genoß das Gefühl der Macht und ließ dann los. Ohne ein weiteres Wort marschierte er davon.

Radditz rann der Schweiß über das Gesicht. Langsam beruhigte sich sein keuchender Atem wieder.

„Ich hab’s kapiert, Vegeta.“ Er erhob sich, zwang seine zitternden Knie zur Ruhe. Der Appetit war ihm gründlich vergangen.

* * *

Vegeta wachte auf. Ihm war heiß und er hatte Durst. Langsam schwang er seine Beine über die Bettkante, mußte sich kurz orientieren und schlurfte dann Richtung Küche. Ein Glas kühles Wasser und dann zurück ins Bett. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, das Licht einzuschalten. Die milchigen Strahlen des Mondes erhellten den größten Teil der Küche. Vegeta warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster auf den Mond, der als runde Scheibe am klaren Nachthimmel hing. Die Stelle, an der früher sein Affenschwanz herausgewachsen war, begann zu jucken. _Verdammter Vollmond!_

Er kratzte sich kurz, wartete gähnend, bis das Glas voll war und trank es dann in einem Zug aus.

Er wurde sich plötzlich einer weiteren Person gewahr, da legten sich schon zwei starke Arme um seinen nackten Oberkörper, preßten sich weiche Lippen auf seinen Hals. Vegeta reagierte instinktiv, so wie er es während all den Jahren in Freezers Diensten gelernt hatte.

Seine Muskeln spannten sich, er sammelte all seine Kraft für den entscheidenden Schlag, als: „Kannst du nicht schlafen?“

_Kakarott??_

Die Spannung in seinem Körper ließ schlagartig nach. Eine seltsame Mattigkeit überfiel ihn.

„Ich, ich hatte nur Durst.“ _Warum bin ich so erschrocken? Wer außer ihm sollte es sonst sein?_

Son Goku legte seinen Kopf auf Vegetas Schulter.

„Komm wieder zurück ins Bett. Mir ist kalt so ganz alleine.“ Säuselte seine Stimme.

„Ich kenne diese Kälte.“ murmelte Vegeta leise. Kakarott schien ihn nicht zu hören.

Seine sehnigen Hände glitten Vegetas Waschbrettbauch entlang, suchten sich ihren Weg über die kräftigen Hüften. Vegeta schloß die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Überließ sich ganz den sanften Händen, die seinen Körper liebkosten und wärmten.

* * *

Die Bewohner des Planeten Mayo hatten den drei Oozarus nichts entgegenzusetzen. Innerhalb eines Tages war die Oberfläche des Planet komplett zerstört, sämtliches Leben vernichtet.

Freezer war sehr zufrieden. Von seinem Raumschiff aus beobachtete er das grausame Schauspiel.

„Meister Freezer?“ Zarbon war hinter ihn getreten, den Kopf gesenkt. Sein langer, grüner Zopf fiel ihm geschmeidig über den Rücken. Das Freezer diese Frisur liebte, war er sich durchaus bewußt.

Geduldig wartete er, bis ihm sein Gebieter seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Ah, Zarbon. Was gibt es?“ Zarbon trat neben ihn und warf nun seinerseits einen Blick auf die wütenden Oozarus.

_Welch zerstörerische Kraft._

„Wie lange wollt Ihr diese Saiyajins noch in eurem Dienst behalten? Sie beginnen stark zu werden. Besonders der Prinz.“

Freezer gluckste, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Zarbon ließ sich nichts anmerken. Nur in seinen Augen blitzte es gekränkt auf.

„Zarbon, Zarbon, Zarbon.“ Er warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Glaubst du im Ernst, ich bin so blöd und sehe das nicht?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht.“

Freezer warf wieder einen Blick hinaus. „Ich werde mich zu gegebener Zeit um die drei kümmern.“ Er kicherte. „Vegeta weiß, daß er mir nichts entgegenzusetzen hat. Er wird warten, bis er stark genug ist, und mich dann herausfordern. Wenn er bis dahin noch lebt. Saiyajins haben keine besonders hohe Lebenserwartung.“ Er zuckte mitleidig mit den Schultern. „Dafür sind sie viel zu aggressiv.“

 ***

„Das war einfach.“

„Ja! Und habt ihr diese mickrigen Mayorianer gesehen? Wie die rumgehüpft sind.“

Die beiden brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Vegeta, der dritte im Bunde, nippte an seinem Glas Wasser und grinste vor sich hin. Das Reden überließ er Nappa und Radditz, die sich köstlichst amüsierten.

Nach dem Überfall auf den Planeten hatten sich die drei im Gemeinschaftsraum eingefunden, um noch ein wenig über den Kampf zu quatschen. Der brennende Planet zog an einem der großen Fenster vorbei, warf rote Schatten über die drei Gestalten.

„So was ist genau nach meinem Geschmack. Sieg ohne Anstrengung.“ Nappa machte mit seinen Fingern das Victory- Zeichen.

Radditz nickte und warf einen Blick Richtung Vegeta.

„Am Besten war Vegeta, als er diese Stadt samt Königspalast mit einem Schlag in Schutt und Asche gelegt hat.“ Vegeta winkte ab.

„Das war doch ’ne Kleinigkeit.“ Sie lachten wieder. Dann verabschiedete sich Nappa.

„Ich verkriech mich jetzt in mein Bett.“ Er gähnte demonstrativ. Seine Zähne blitzten. „Es ist schon spät, und wer weiß, was Freezer morgen wieder vor hat. Gute Nacht.“ Er stand auf und verließ langsam den Raum.

„Du wirst alt, Nappa.“ Vegeta streckte seine vom Kampf verspannten Muskeln. Vor allem seine linke Schulter war ganz verspannt und schmerzte.

„Ja. Trotzdem schläft er immer noch mit seinem Teddy.“ Fügte Radditz schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Das habe ich gehört!“ konnten sie Nappas grummelnde Stimme hören und mußten daraufhin noch mehr lachen. Sie lauschten auf seine schwerfälligen Schritte, bis sie schließlich völlig verstummten.

Radditz schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas Wasser ein.

„Freezer könnte uns ruhig was besseres zu Trinken besorgen. Dieses ewige Wasser hängt mir zum Hals raus.“ Murrte er. Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was sollen wir dagegen machen? Er sitzt am längeren Hebel.“

„Du läßt dir viel zu viel von ihm bieten. Bist dabei doch sonst nicht so unterwürfig.“

„Ich warte auf meine Zeit.“

„Warte nicht zu lange. Ich will noch erleben, daß jemand in Freezers fetten Hintern tritt.“ Er spielte mit dem Glas in seinen Händen. Das Licht fing sich ein und wurde blitzend zurückgeworfen. Vegeta zuckte mit den muskulösen Schultern. „Es gibt immer einen Stärkeren.“

„Wenn du meinst. Aber momentan ist wohl keiner in Sicht.“ Radditz strich sich einzelne Strähnen seiner schwarzen Haare von den Schultern. „Aber wenn einer stärker wird als er, dann bestimmt du. Eines Tages.“ Er schenkte Vegeta ein Lächeln.

 _Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann er mich das letzte Mal so angelächelt hat._ Vegeta mußte schlucken. Hastig leerte er sein Glas Wasser. Mit der Zunge leckte er sich die Tropfen von den Lippen.

„Das hoffe ich auch.“ Seine Stimme klang ein wenig rauher als sonst. Knurrend knetete er seine Schulter.

„Tut sie sehr weh?“

„Ach quatsch. Nur ein wenig verspannt. Nichts besonderes.“ Wehrte Vegeta entschieden ab. Radditz blickte ihn schief an, um dann aufzustehen und hinter den Prinzen zu treten. Noch bevor Vegeta protestieren konnte, spürte er bereits die kräftigen Hände auf seinen Schultern. Sie schoben sich unter seine Rüstung und begannen langsam, die verspannten Muskeln durchzukneten. Vegeta saß verkrampft auf seinem Stuhl. Unwillkürlich rutschte er immer weiter von Radditz weg, der ihn sanft wieder zurückzog.

Vegeta war selten nervös, doch die Berührungen durch Radditz trieben ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Er konnte Radditz feinen Atem auf seinem Nacken spüren, der ihn irgendwie an die warmen Sommerwinde auf Vegeta erinnerte.

_Sentimentaler Quatsch!_

Was war nur los mit ihm?

Radditz war Vegetas plötzliche Nervosität nicht entgangen. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen schob sich auf sein kantiges Gesicht. _Macht dich das an?_

Seine Finger schoben sich langsam in Richtung Vegetas Hals. Zart strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über die kräftigen Muskeln, immer weiter hinauf.

Vegeta sprang auf. Sein Kopf wandte sich Radditz zu, ohne ihm jedoch in die Augen zu blicken.

„Gute Nacht, Radditz.“

„Gute Nacht, Vegeta. Träum was süßes.“ Er hörte die letzten Worte kaum, als sich die Türe zischend hinter ihm schloß. _Träum was süßes..._

Er hatte die Kabine, die er zusammen mit Nappa und Radditz teilte beinahe erreicht, stand schon vor der Türe, als sich plötzlich eine Hand um seine Taille, die andere über seinen Mund legte. Vegetas Ellbogen fuhr instinktiv nach hinten, prallte an einer harten Rüstung ab, war aber kraftvoll genug, um seinen Gegner schmerzhaft keuchen zu lassen.

_Radditz??_

Zischend fuhr die Türe auf und Vegeta stolperte in die Dunkelheit des dahinterliegenden Raumes. Radditz ließ von ihm ab und bekam im nächsten Moment Vegetas Faust zu spüren. Er torkelte zurück, gegen die Wand.

„Was zum Teufel sollte das?!“ Vegeta stand vor Wut zitternd vor dem an der Wand lehnenden Radditz. _Niemand, außer meinem Vater, hat es je gewagt, mich derart anzufassen!!_

Radditz wischte sich das Blut aus dem Mundwinkel. Er lachte, was Vegeta nur noch wütender machte. Er trat vor, packte Radditz am Kragen und riß ihn zu sich.

„Ich habe gefragt, was das sollte!!“ Ein Grummeln von Nappa brachte Vegeta dazu, seine Lautstärke zu senken. Radditz blickte ihn aus hungrig blitzenden Augen an, lehnte sich nach vorne und drückte Vegeta kurzerhand einen feuchten Kuß auf die zornbebenden Lippen.

Vegeta erstarrte, dann begann er sich zu wehren. Doch Radditz hatte bereits seine kräftigen Arme um den sich windenden Saiyajin Prinzen gelegt und drückte ihn eng an sich. Ob er es wahrhaben wollte, oder nicht, Vegeta merkte, wie sei Widerstand schwächer und schwächer wurde, bis er ganz erlahmte. Radditz hatte es auch bemerkt. Er unterbrach den Kuß.

Vegeta, der geradezu in seinen Armen hing, hatte einen fassungslosen Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

„Was...“ Radditz leckte ihm sanft über die Lippen und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen.

„Shhh. Sag nichts. Vergiß, wo wir sind. Vergiß, was wir sind.“ Flüsterte er sachte in Vegetas Ohr.

„Das kann ich nicht. Ich bin doch der Prinz.“ Kam die gemurmelte Antwort. Es klang unglücklich.

Indem er den weitaus kleineren Saiyajin vorsichtig hochhob, um ihn zu seinem Bett zu tragen, meinte Radditz leise: „Nein, Vegeta.“ Ein wütender Blick bohrte sich in seine Augen. „Hier bist du kein Prinz mehr.“ Sanft ließ er Vegeta auf das weiche Bett gleiten. Der Prinz der Saiyajins blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig. Den Kopf zur Seite gelehnt, ruhig atmend lag er in den weichen Kissen. Radditz blickte ihn lange an, als würde er auf eine Antwort warten, bevor er sich über Vegeta beugte, um ihm sanft über die Wange zu lecken.

„Vertrau mir.“ Flüsterte er, als er spürte, wie der Widerstand in Vegeta kurz aufflackerte, um dann jäh heißer Begierde Platz zu machen, die ihn wie eine Welle überrollte. _Ich kann nicht anders..._

Er zog Radditz zu sich herunter, schob seine Zunge zwischen dessen Lippen und hatte plötzlich Radditz’ in seinem eigenen Mund. Vorsichtig biß er darauf, was Radditz dazu veranlaßte, seine Zunge noch tiefer in seinen Mund zu schieben. Vegetas Atem begann heftiger zu werden. Seine Hände fuhren suchend über Radditz Rücken, versuchten unter die Rüstung zu kommen, die dieser immer noch trug. Ein Laut der Erregung kam über seine Lippen, als ihn Radditz spielerisch in die Kehle biß. „Wir müssen leise sein.“ Warnte ihn Radditz Stimme flüsternd irgendwo in der Nähe seines rechten Ohres. Er konnte seine weichen Lippen spüren.

„Nappa hat zwar einen tiefen Schlaf, aber so tief ist er auch wieder nicht.“

„Vergiß ihn doch einfach. Der ist viel zu dumm, um zu merken, was wir hier machen.“ Ätzte Vegeta. Der andere schüttelte den Kopf. Seine schwarzen Haare umspielten sanft sein kantiges Gesicht, fielen über seine Schultern und kitzelten Vegetas Nase.

„Er ist nicht so dumm, wie er immer tut.“ Seine Hand fuhr Vegetas Seite entlang.

„Oder was meinst du, wer mir das beigebracht hat?“ Seine Hand fand ihr Ziel zwischen Vegetas Beinen und brachte ihn um eine Antwort.

„Fühlt sich das gut an, Vegeta?“ Radditz Hand rieb gleichmäßig über Vegetas Schritt, scheuerte Stoff gegen Haut. Vegeta hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete schwer vor sich hin.

„Jaja, gut. Hör bloß nicht auf.“ Murmelte er. Radditz grinste. _Das hatte ich nicht vor._ Während er mit der rechten Hand nach wie vor Vegetas Erektion bearbeitete, schob sich seine linke Hand unter dessen Rüstung, knete die festen Muskeln, die sich unter dem engen, blauen Stoff verbargen.

„Willst du nicht die Rüstung ausziehen?“

„Nur wenn du sie auch ausziehst.“ Radditz lachte leise. „Von mir aus. Ich habe nichts dagegen.“ Sich gegenüber sitzend zog er ihm vorsichtig die Rüstung über den Kopf, ließ sie achtlos neben das Bett fallen. Erwartungsvoll beobachtete Vegeta Radditz dabei, wie sich dieser ohne Schwierigkeiten seiner eigenen Rüstung entledigte. Im Gegensatz zu Vegeta trug er nichts unter seinem Brustpanzer. Vegeta starrte auf die eisenharten Muskeln, die sich unter der Haut spannten. Er hatte das plötzliche Verlangen, Radditz zu berühren, seinen eigenen Körper gegen diesen kraftvollen Leib zu schmiegen. Doch bevor er irgend etwas in der Art tun konnte, löste sich plötzlich Radditz Affenschwanz von seiner Taille. Verführerisch windend, begann er sich langsam um Vegetas Körpermitte zu ringeln. Vegeta zuckte zusammen, als sich sein Unterleib gegen Radditz drängte, er dessen hartes Glied spüren konnte. An Flucht zu denken war nun zu spät, jetzt, da sich Radditz kräftiger, buschiger Affenschwanz wie Stahlklammern um ihn gelegt hatte. _Und dabei ist das doch die Schwachstelle eines Saiyajins._ Vegeta schloß die Augen, das Gesicht an Radditz breite Brust gelehnt. Nach langer Zeit spürte er wieder so etwas wie Glück in sich keimen.

* * *

„Kakarott? Kannst du dich eigentlich an Vegeta erinnern?“

„Den Planeten? Nein, ich war damals noch ein Baby.“ Son Goku legte sich auf die Seite und stützte sich auf seinen rechten Ellbogen. Das Bettuch lag weich über seinen Hüften. Aufmerksam blickte er Vegeta an, der neben ihm im Bett saß, die Beine an die Brust gezogen.

„Wieso fragst du mich das?“

„Nur so.“

_Ich hab Heimweh._

Son Goku drehte sich auf den Rücken, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

„Ich bin froh, daß ich auf der Erde aufgewachsen bin. Ich habe hier so viele Freunde gefunden, eine Familie gegründet und bin wirklich rundum glücklich. Wenn ich auf Vegeta aufgewachsen wäre, wer weiß, vielleicht wäre ich so geworden, wie mein Bruder Radditz.“ Vegeta zuckte zusammen.

„War mein Bruder eigentlich immer schon so widerlich?“

„Nein, äh, widerlich? Findest du, daß er widerlich war?“ Stotterte Vegeta und wurde rot. „Allerdings. Wie er damals Gohan gekidnappt hat und dann...“

Vegeta hörte ihm nicht mehr zu. Die Worte, die aus Kakarotts Mund strömten, ergaben keinen Sinn, flatterten um ihn herum wie eine Schar aufgescheuchter Vögel.

_Widerlich? Wunderschön. Und ich habe alles kaputt gemacht._

Er stand auf und schlurfte langsam ins Badezimmer. Son Goku verstummte und blickte Vegeta verblüfft hinterher.

„Was ist nur mit ihm los?!“ Fragte er sich. Er hatte Vegeta noch nie derart... _traurig_ erlebt. Hatte er am Ende Ärger mit Bulma? Nein, das wüßte er von Chichi.

_Wenn er mir endlich sagen würde, was ihn so bedrückt, könnte ich ihm vielleicht helfen._

 ***

Vegeta stand im Badezimmer vor dem Spiegel. Ein mürrisches, kantiges Gesicht starrte ihm entgegen, nicht fähig, auch nur irgendein Fünkchen Gefühl zu zeigen.

Tief in seinem Innern haßte er dieses Gesicht. Auch wenn immer alle dachten, er würde sich für den größten, klügsten und besten halten, so war die Person, die er am meisten haßte, doch er selbst.

 _Ich dachte immer, ich würde niemanden brauchen. Ich konnte immer alles alleine. Doch das war ein Irrtum_. _Kakarott hat mir gezeigt, daß ich nicht alleine leben kann._ Seine Hände umklammerten das Waschbecken. Er zitterte. Radditz hatte er dadurch verloren. Bei Kakarott würde er den gleichen Fehler nicht wiederholen.

Seufzend spritzte er sich ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht und ging dann zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo Son Goku schon ungeduldig auf in wartete.

„Ich muß dir was erzählen.“ Begann er langsam. Kakarott nickte.

„Darauf warte ich schon seit Jahren.“

Seit Jahren? Hatte man es ihm angesehen, daß er die ganze Zeit etwas mit sich herumschleppte? Vegeta kroch zurück ins Bett und kuschelte sich eng an Son Goku. Ohne ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken, begann er.

* * *

„Ich wußte gar nicht, was für einen schönen Körper du hast, Vegeta.“

„Hm, gefällt dir, was du siehst?“

„Sehen ist gut. Wir liegen unter der Decke und es ist dunkel.“ Vorsichtig ringelte sich sein Affenschwanz um Vegetas Oberschenkel.

„Aber ich kann dich fühlen und riechen.“

„Du bist wirklich ein Tier, Radditz.“ Ein leises Lachen antwortete ihm. „Mag sein. Aber jemanden mit allen Sinnen zu spüren, ihn zu fühlen, zu riechen und zu schmecken ist doch viel interessanter, als ihn nur zu sehen.“

„Hast du mich deshalb die ganze Zeit abgeschlabbert?“

„Hat’s dir nicht gefallen?“ Radditz klang ein wenig enttäuscht.

Vegeta druckste herum, bevor er sich dazu entschloß, es zuzugeben. „Doch, und wie. Wer hat dir gezeigt, so mit der Zunge umzugehen?“ Wieder lachte Radditz.

„Wie gesagt, ich habe viel von Nappa gelernt.“ Vegeta schwieg.

Mit Nappa.

Das war ja widerlich!

Andererseits hätte er das diesem schwerfälligen Riesen gar nicht zugetraut.

Wohlig knurrend schmiegte sich Vegeta an Radditz warmen Körper, das Gesicht an seinem Hals vergraben, die Hand über dessen breite Brust gelegt. Tief sog er die Luft ein.

_Radditz hatte recht. Nur sehen alleine ist langweilig. Ich habe vorher har nicht gemerkt... er riecht so gut, mir wird beinahe schwindlig..._

„So was müssen wir öfter machen.“ Meinte er dumpf. Radditz gab ein zustimmendes Murmeln als Antwort.

„Du bist in meinem Bett immer Willkommen.“

„Gut, das zu wissen.“ Seine Finger streichelten sanft über Radditz buschigen Affenschwanz, der sich genußvoll unter der Berührung ringelte.

„Nun denn. Schlaf gut, Vegeta.“

„Du auch.“

***

Ein gutgelaunter Nappa weckte die beiden am nächsten Morgen mit seinem falschen Gesang.

„Das ist ja schlimmer, als Zarbons Modegeschmack.“ Wimmerte Radditz und vergrub sein Gesicht dicht an Vegetas Seite.

„Wem sagst du das?“

„He, ihr beiden!! Raus aus den Federn!!“ Er stutzte. „Was macht ihr eigentlich zusammen im selben Bett? War euch die Nacht über zu kalt?“

„Äh, ja. Genau.“ Stotterte Radditz und zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn. „Eiskalt.“

Nappa grinste hinterhältig. „Und weil es so kalt war, schlaft ihr auch nackt, oder?“

„Uns ist zu heiß geworden.“

Nappa lachte los, wie eben nur Nappa lachen konnte. „Naja, wie ihr meint. Ich laß euch jetzt allein. Das Frühstück wartet. Außerdem hat Freezer schon zweimal nach dir verlangt, Prinz Vegeta. Ich würde ihn nicht noch ein drittes Mal rufen lassen.“ Er winkte den beiden zu und verschwand durch die Türe.

Vegeta ließ sich stöhnend zurückfallen, um gleich darauf eilig aus dem Bett zu springen.

Radditz beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er in seinen engen Anzug schlüpfte und sich die Rüstung überzog.

„Kommst du heute Nacht wieder?“ wollte er wissen.

„Mal sehen. Vielleicht haben wir heut Nacht zu tun. Bei Freezer weiß man nie.“

Radditz sank seufzend zurück in die Kissen. Er hatte wirklich absolut keine Lust, jetzt aufzustehen, nur weil dieser Wurm von Freezer wieder einen seiner super Einfälle hatte. Naja, eigentlich wollte er nur Vegeta sprechen, aber das hieß meistens, daß irgendein Auftrag in der Luft hing. Er seufzte ein weiteres Mal.

 ***

„Das ist wirklich interessant, Zarbon.“ Freezer saß wie immer zurückgelehnt in seinem bequemen Sessel, ein Glas Rotwein in der Hand. Vor ihm lief eine Videoaufnahme der Überwachungskameras ab. Nicht, daß Freezer diese Kameras gebraucht hätte, aber es machte ihm Spaß, seine Untergebenen zu beobachten. Vor allem wenn es sich um seine drei Lieblingssaiyajins handelte.

„Das sich der stolze Saiyajinprinz mit einem Unterklassekrieger einläßt *tss*. Hätte ich nicht gedacht.“ Er spulte das Band zurück und spielte es ein weiteres Mal ab. Zarbon stand hinter ihm, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Er persönlich fand es einfach abscheulich, was sich sein Herr und Gebieter da reinzog. Aber das konnte er natürlich unmöglich sagen.

„Weißt du, Zarbon.“ Begann Freezer plötzlich wieder. „Ich frage mich soeben was ihn wohl geritten haben mag. Was denkst du Zarbon? Ist es tatsächlich so, daß er sich in diesen Schwächling verliebt hat, oder war er einfach nur geil?“

Zarbon zuckte mit den Schultern. Eigentlich war ihm das scheißegal. Sollte sich Vegeta doch mit Radditz vergnügen so lange und oft er wollte. Freezer hatte sich ruckartig umgedreht.

„Nun?“ In seinen roten Augen blitzte es.

„Äh, nun, wer weiß? Schwer zu sagen.“ Stotterte Zarbon überrascht.

„Das sehe ich auch so.“ er grinste hinterhältig. „Was hältst du von der Idee, unseren kleinen Prinzen zu testen?“

„Testen?“

„Ja. Ich habe da vor einiger Zeit einen sehr interessanten Planeten entdeckt. Es wimmelt dort nur so von wilden Tieren und die Bewohner sind nicht minder wild. Wenn wir Vegeta und seinen kleinen Schatz dorthin schicken, werden sie bald merken, daß ihnen diese Wilden weit überlegen sind.“ Freezer rieb sich grinsend die Hände.

„Aber, meister Freezer. Was nützt es euch, wenn beide tot sind?“

„Sie werden nicht sterben, dazu sind sie mir noch zu wertvoll. Du weißt vielleicht nicht, daß ich über diesen Planeten bereits herrsche. Dem König von diesem Volk wird es eine Ehre sein, mir einen Gefallen zu tun. Das wird ein Spaß!“ Freezer brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Zarbon lächelte leicht. Sein Meister hatte schon immer die besten Einfälle.

_***_

„Was ist denn _das_ für ein Dreckloch von Planet??!“ Radditz war soeben aus seiner Kapsel gestiegen und beäugte den dampfenden Dschungel, der ihn umgab. „Und überall dieses _Grün_!! Ekelhaft.“ Er zog eine Klette aus seinem Haar. Vegeta war in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls ausgestiegen. Die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt blickte er sich schnell, aber äußerst präzise um.

„Laß uns diese Hauptstadt finden. Um so schneller wir hier wieder weg sind, um so besser.“ Er fröstelte. Dieser Planet war ihm nicht geheuer.

„Wieso sind wir eigentlich nicht direkt in der Hauptstadt gelandet? Und warum ist Nappa diesmal nicht dabei?“

Radditz stiefelte mißmutig neben Vegeta durch das dichte Unterholz, das jeglichen Flugversuch zunichte machte. Sich ihren Weg einfach freizuschießen war auch unmöglich. Denn dann hätten die Bewohner sofort gewußt, daß sie da waren.

„Freezer hat gemeint, die Bewohner wären zu stark, als das wir genau in ihrer Hauptstadt landen könnten. Vergiß nicht, die haben hier keinen Mond.“ Was das bedeutete, wußte Radditz sehr genau. Kein Mond, kein Vollmond, keine Oozarus. Sie würden auf diese zerstörerische Kraft verzichten müssen.

„Und was Nappa betrifft, den hat Freezer auf eine andere Mission geschickt.“ Vegeta köpfte eine Schlange, die das Pech hatte, ihn mit ihrem Mittagessen zu verwechseln.

 ***

Nach einem Tag anstrengenden Marsches kroch die Dunkelheit herauf.

 _Tatsächlich, kein Mond am Himmel zu sehen._ Stellte Radditz fest, als die beiden eine der seltenen Lichtungen erreichten und sich der schwarzblaue Himmel weit über ihnen spannte.

Vegeta hatte sich bereits ein halbwegs trockenes Plätzchen gesucht und lag, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, auf dem weichen Boden. „Übernimmst du die erste Wache, Radditz?“

„Jaja, sicher. Ich wecke dich dann so in drei Stunden.“ Vegeta antwortete ihm nicht. Er war bereist eingeschlafen. Radditz ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Er warf einen langen Blick auf seinen Prinzen. Die Blätter der Bäume zeichneten dunkle Schatten auf sein Gesicht, das selbst im Schlaf hart erschien. _Dabei ist er noch so jung..._ Radditz sprang auf. Seine feinen Ohren hatten ein verräterisches Geräusch vernommen. Kalt kroch es ihm den Rücken hinauf.

„Vegeta.“ Flüsternd stieß er den Prinzen an. Der war sofort hellwach.

„Was ist los?“ flüsterte er. Radditz hatte keine Zeit mehr, ihm eine Erklärung abzugeben, da rauschte es plötzlich um sie herum und in völliges Schwarz gekleidete Gestalten stürzten aus dem dichten Unterholz um sie herum.

Vegeta sprang auf die Füße und feuerte sofort einen rötlichen Energiestrahl ab, der sein Ziel mit tödlicher Sicherheit fand. Es stank plötzlich nach verbranntem Fleisch.

Radditz seinerseits hatte sich ebenfalls aufgepowert. In seiner rechten Hand leuchtete es blau. Indem er einem gegnerischen Geschoß auswich, schickte er seine blaue Energiekugel los. Auch sie fand ihr Ziel mit grausamer Präzision.

„Verdammt, die sind stark!!“ Radditz sprang hoch, schoß eine Salve ab und konnte gerade noch im letzten Moment einem grünlichen Energiestrahl ausweichen. _Sogar ihre Waffen sind grün!_

Die schwarzgekleideten Gestalten, zogen sich für kurze Zeit zurück, um dann mit verstärkter Kraft ein weiteres mal vorzupreschen. Vegeta suchte fluchend hinter einem Stein Schutz, der gleich darauf in tausend Stücke zersprang.

„Vegeta!! Paß auf, hinter dir!!!“ brüllte Radditz. Doch es war zu spät.

Vegeta fuhr noch herum, die Hände noch zu einem Gegenangriff erhoben, da traf ihn eine Energiekugel brutal in den Rücken. Ihm schwanden die Sinne.

 ***

Alles, woran er sich noch erinnern konnte, als er in einem dunklen, nassen Verließ aufwachte, war Radditz entsetztes Gesicht, als er neben ihm gelandet war.

Vegeta richtete sich stöhnend auf. Er rieb sich über den schmerzenden Kopf. Dann tastete er vorsichtig seinen Rücken ab. Die Verletzung war anscheinend nicht so schlimm, wie er zu Beginn gedacht hatte. Irgend jemand hatte sie notdürftig verbunden. Vegeta wettet darauf, daß es Radditz gewesen war.

_Apropos. Wo ist Radditz?_

Er blickte sich in dem schummerigen Raum um, der nur von einer einzelnen Glühbirne in dreckiges Licht getaucht wurde. Radditz war nirgends zu entdecken.

War er am Ende draufgegangen? Oder war es ihm gelungen, zu entkommen? Aber dann hätte er Vegetas Wunde nicht verbinden können. Seufzend erhob er sich vorsichtig und schritt den Raum ab. Wie er es sich gedacht hatte, war er gerade mal so groß, daß er in jede Richtung zehn Schritte machen konnte. Vegetas Blick fiel auf einen Mauerspalt, durch den sanft die kühle Nachtluft strich. Ein Fenster gab es nicht. Nur eben diesen Spalt.

Wasser tropfte von der Decke auf seinen Hals und ließ ihn frösteln.

_Was die wohl mit uns vorhaben?_

Er mußte nicht lange auf die Antwort warten. Schon wenige Stunden später wurde die schwere, eiserne Türe geöffnet. Eine Gestalt wurde brutal in das Verließ gestoßen, fiel mit dem Gesicht voran keuchend zu Boden. Die Türe wurde wieder verriegelt.

Vegeta stand und starrte auf die vor ihm liegende, würgende Gestalt.

„Radditz.“ Murmelte er.

Das Würgen verwandelte sich langsam in ein gleichmäßiges Atmen. Radditz hob langsam den Kopf, richtete sich unter Anstrengung auf. Seine langen Haare troffen vor Nässe. Seine Rüstung war zerfetzt, über seinem rechten Auge klaffte ein Wunde, aus der ein Rinnsaal Blut floß.

 _Was ist passiert? Was haben sie dir angetan?!_ Die Gedanken formten sich in Vegetas Kopf, sollten jedoch nie seinen Mund verlassen. Er starrte weiterhin auf die zerschundene Gestalt Radditz’s, der sich mittlerweile zu einem schützenden Ball zusammengerollt hatte und vor sich hindöste.

Einzelne Sonnenstrahlen fielen schwach durch den Spalt, als sich die Türe ein weiteres Mal öffnete.

„Prinz Vegeta? Bitte folgt mir.“ Forderte ihn eine dumpfe Stimme auf. Vegeta trat hocherhoben Hauptes nach draußen. Sie sollten sehen, daß sich der Prinz der Saiyajins nicht so leicht beugte. Hinter sich konnte er hören, wie Radditz brutal in die Höhe gerissen wurde und ebenfalls nach draußen gezerrt wurde. Er konnte sich kaum auf den wackligen Beinen halten. Als er Vegeta erblickte, schob sich ein Lächeln auf sein geschundenes Gesicht. Vegeta übersah ihn geflissentlich. Das Lächeln auf Radditz Gesicht erstarb.

„Was wollt ihr von uns?!“ kläffte er statt dessen die in schwarz gehüllte, bullige Gestalt neben sich an.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit. Folgt mir.“ Die beiden mußten ihrem Führer wohl oder übel folgen. In den langen, unübersichtlichen Gängen hätten sie sich nach kürzerster Zeit verlaufen. Außerdem wimmelte es nur so von diesen seltsamen Gestalten.

Radditz bemühte sich, mit Vegetas forschem Gang Schritt zu halten. Der Schweiß begann ihm vor Anstrengung über das Gesicht zu laufen, vermischte sich mit dem roten Blut.

Einer der Wachen rammte ihm die Faust in den ungeschützten Rücken, so daß er stolperte. Verzweifelt suchte Radditz Halt an Vegetas Schulter, der ihn grob zurückstieß.

_Ich darf vor diesen Typen keine Schwäche zeigen!!_

Schließlich erreichten sie ihr Ziel. Es war ein riesiger Thronsaal. Geräumig und prächtig eingerichtet. Mit einem riesigen Thron, der mit purpurnen und goldenen Stoffen kunstvoll verkleidet war. Vor diesem Thron machten sie halt. Eine Gestalt saß darauf. Im Gegensatz zu all den übrigen in pures Weiß gekleidet, schlank und von hohem Wuchs. Vegeta war es unmöglich zu sagen, ob es sich um eine Frau oder einen Mann handelte.

„So, du bist also Prinz Vegeta.“ Die Stimme hatte denselben dumpfen Klang, wie die ihres Führers.

„So ist es.“ Antwortete Vegeta selbstbewußt. Die Gestalt lachte.

„Ich nehme an, du bist im Auftrag deines Meisters Freezer hier, um diesen Planet für ihn in deinen Besitz zu bringen?“ Vegeta nickte.

„Doch so wie es aussieht, wird daraus wohl nichts. Du hättest mehr Leute mit dir nehmen sollen, Prinz Vegeta.“

„Das sehe ich auch so. Das nächste Mal...“

„Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben, Vegeta. Oder glaubst du im Ernst, du und dein Begleiter werdet hier wieder lebend herauskommen?“

„Seid ihr so sicher, daß wir _nicht_ lebend herauskommen? Unterschätze uns nicht.“ Die Gestalt auf dem Thron blickte ihn ernst an.

„Ich unterschätze niemals einen Feind.“ Sie schnippte mit den Fingern. Zwei Wachen packten Radditz und schleppten ihn zu einem breiten Loch.

„Laßt mich los!“ Radditz begann sich zu wehren, doch hatte er kaum die Kraft dazu. Vegeta fragte sich noch, was wohl in diesem Loch war, da wurde sein Kamerad auch schon hineingestoßen. Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille und dann platschte es.

_Wasser?_

„Was habt ihr vor??!“ Vegeta konnte hören, wie Radditz verzweifelt in dem tiefen Wasser herumstrampelte. Die Gestalt auf dem Thron lehnte sich nach vorne.

„Sag, Vegeta, Prinz der Saiyajins. Was bedeutet dir das Leben dieses Mannes?“

Vegeta stutzte.

„Was soll diese Frage?! Was wollt ihr überhaupt?! Wenn ihr uns töten wollt, dann tut es.“

Die Gestalt schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist zu einfach. Nun? Wie lautet deine Antwort?“

Radditz Strampeln im Wasser wurde schwächer.

_Bleib hart, Vegeta! Gib dir keine Blöße!_

„Was soll er mir schon bedeuten? Er ist ein Soldat wie jeder andere auch.“ Er kam sich vor, wie in einem Alptraum. Radditz Strampeln, die in weiß gekleidete Gestalt vor ihm auf dem Thron, er selbst, es war alles so unwirklich, gespenstisch.

„Dir ist auch sicher klar, daß deine Chancen, hier auszubrechen besser sind, wenn du alleine bist?“

„Sicher. Er wäre nur ein Ballast!“

Das Strampeln wurde schwächer. Bildete er es sich nur ein, oder konnte er Radditz schmerzhaft keuchen hören?

_Quatsch, das ist nur Einbildung!_

„Dann kannst du ihn also ruhigen Gewissens sterben lassen?“

Vegeta schwieg. Er lauschte auf das Wasser, auf das Plätschern, auf Radditz’ Keuchen, das immer schwächer wurde, immer schwächer, bis es völlig verstummt.

Vegeta senkte den Kopf.

„Ja.“ Flüsterte er heiser.

* * *

Son Goku schwieg.

„Er ist nicht gestorben. Sie haben ihn noch rechtzeitig da raus geholt.“

_Das Wasser hat ihn nicht umgebracht._

_ICH habe es getan. Mein Stolz hat alles zerstört. Er war von da an nie mehr der selbe. Er wurde mir gegenüber so verschlossen, daß ich begann, ihn für alles verantwortlich zu machen. Um mein Gewissen zu beruhigen, machte ich mir vor, daß Radditz ein Schwächling war, ein Trottel. Er hätte sich damals nicht fangen lassen dürfen, dann wäre alles anders gekommen. Ich wäre ohne ihn besser dran gewesen._

_Was war ich doch nur für ein Narr!_

„Und dann ist Nappa mit einer ganzen Armee aufgekreuzt und hat uns da rausgeholt.“

Kakarott schwieg immer noch. Plötzlich wandte er seinen Kopf Vegeta zu.

„Du hast ihn geliebt, nicht wahr?“

Es kam keine Antwort. Nach all diesen Jahren konnte Vegeta immer noch nicht zugeben, weder vor sich selbst, geschweige denn vor jemand anderem, was er für Radditz wirklich empfunden hatte.

„Vegeta!“ Son Goku hatte seinen Arm um Vegetas Schultern gelegt.

„Sag es mir.“

„Wieso? Das ist doch schon alles längst vorbei. Was ich damals empfunden habe, ist jetzt doch total egal!“

„Nein, ist es nicht! Du lügst damit nämlich nicht nur dir etwas vor, sondern auch mir!“ Vegeta blickte ihn fragend an. Kakarott setzte sich auf. „Wenn du ihn immer noch liebst, dann, dann bin ich doch nur ein Ersatz für ihn. Du schläfst mit mir, weil ich dich an _ihn_ erinnere. In Wahrheit liebst du Radditz, nicht mich.“ Er fuhr sich mit den Händen über die Augen. Sie hatten begonnen zu tränen.

Vegeta blickte ihn lange an.

„Wieso weinst du, Kakarott?“

„Weil, weil ich total in dich verknallt bin und du nur mein Arschloch von Bruder in deinem Kopf hast! Darum!!“ Vegeta setzte sich auf, legte zögernd seinen Arm um Son Gokus zuckende Schultern.

_Was soll ich jetzt sagen? Ich hab doch nie gelernt, was ich in solch einer Situation tun soll!_

Sanft küßte er Kakarott auf den Kopf.

„Du hast recht. Du erinnerst mich an Radditz. Er war einmal so ähnlich wie du. Aber das hat sich alles geändert, weil ich ein so verdammter Idiot war. Um mir zu beweisen, daß er es wert ist, mein Geliebter zu sein, hat er sich aufgemacht, diese Erde zu erobern, oder besser gesagt, das, was von ihr übrigen sein sollte. Aber es ist alles ganz anders gekommen, wie du weißt. Ich war damals irgendwie froh, daß er draufgegangen ist, ich nicht mehr an unsere kurze gemeinsame Zeit erinnert wurde. Und jetzt ist es zu spät, noch irgend etwas daran zu ändern. Radditz war der erste, der mir so etwas wie Liebe entgegengebracht hat. Ich habe damals einfach nicht begriffen, was er mir damit für ein Geschenk gemacht hat.“ Vegeta küßte ihn ein weiteres Mal auf den Kopf.

„Dann habe ich dich getroffen und du hast mir dieses Geschenk ein zweites Mal gemacht. Und dieses Mal will ich es nicht wieder verlieren.“ Vorsichtig strich er Kakarott die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Hör auf zu weinen, ja?“

Auf Kakarotts Gesicht zeigte sich der Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Du lächelst wie er. Weißt du das?“

„Wirklich?“ er schniefte.

„Vielleicht solltest du mir was von meinem Bruder erzählen, bevor er so geworden ist, wie ich ihn gekannt habe.“

„Vielleicht sollte ich das wirklich.“

_Vielleicht kann ich mich dann endlich von seinem Geist lösen._

Die beiden letzten Saiyajins kuschelten sich eng aneinander, zogen die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn. Bis zum Morgen war ja noch viel Zeit. Zeit genug, um Dinge zu besprechen, die beide seit Jahren mit sich herumschleppten. Von denen beide gedacht hatten, nur sie würden diese Dinge verstehen.

 

_Hey stranger I know you_

_We are the same we two,_

_We’ll walk this road together,_

_We’ll ride the winds of never_

_In the fire we remain not knowing what we gain_

_And when this nightmare’s over our lives begin anew_

 

~ Ende ~

[1] Batbrack: Ein beliebtes Ballspiel auf dem Planeten Vegeta. © Huttin 2001


End file.
